The Awakening
by SlytherinFreake
Summary: Ron sees the errors of his ways, and he works to attempt to make things right. Side story to "The Beast Within"


**Title:** The Awakening

**Genre:** General

**Pairings:** Severus/Harry (mentioned), Draco/Hermione (mentioned)

**Rating:** M, to be safe

**Warnings:** Implied slash, cutting, swearing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters, locations, or spells. That right belongs wiht JK Rowling and the others involved in the Harry Potter Universe. I'm simply borrowing them for my pleasure and yours.

**Summary:** Ron sees the errors of his ways, and he works to attempt to make things right. Side story to "The Beast Within"

~*~

**A/N 1: **_I recommend reading "The Beast Within" first. This story will make much more sense that way. There are references to events in that story. This starts after chapter 19, Setting into Action, and spans a bit after that._

~*~

Ron stumbled back up to the common room after Professor McGonagall and Bellatrix Lestrange had probed his mind. He had known something was wrong with him since the first visit to Dumbledore after he and Harry's fight.

Severus was good for Harry. Ron understood that, but before now, he thought it was all a ploy. Dumbledore had made sure of that. The old man had put him under the Imperious or something like that. The fact that he had allowed such a thing to happen baffled him to no end.

He knew he'd have to work especially hard to get back in Harry and Hermione's good graces, but that was never going to happen when they spent all their time in the Slytherin area of the school.

Hermione and Draco had gotten together, much to the shock of the entire school. Ron had been furious at first, but when he could feel the control of Dumbledore's spell slip, he was happy Hermione had found someone good for her. Somewhere deep in his heart, Ron knew that Hermione and he would never work like he wanted.

Ron flopped on his bed, gazing longingly at Harry's bed, wishing the other boy was there to talk to. He turned turned his attention to the window, where he saw Fawkes holding a scroll. He sighed, let the bird in, and read the note.

~*~

"I hear you were cornered by Minerva today, Ronald," Dumbledore said, glaring evilly at the redhead.

"It was beyond my control, sir," Ron said, sitting in the seat before the headmaster's desk. "I haven't had time to do any of my homework with all the things you've been giving me to do. I failed to achieve my Animagus, and she held me after. I lose about an hour there, and the next thing I can remember is going back to the common room."

"It was careless of you to volunteer," Dumbledore said, his wand moving slightly under the desk, reapplying the curse to the redhead across from him.

"Yes, sir," Ron said, looking into his lap. "I won't do it again."

"Good, now, we have some things to get done," Dumbledore said, smirking evilly.

~*~

The next night, Ron sat alone at the end of the Gryffindor table, moodily stabbing at his food. He was miserable without Harry and Hermione, and as long as Dumbledore had anything to do with him, he'd never have the chance to reconcile with them.

The hall erupted, drawing Ron from his moody thoughts.

"Quiet down!" Minerva barked, getting instant silence. "Professor Snape and Professor Potter have been together for the majority of the year, and anyone who has something negative to say about it will be expelled on the spot. We have no place for petty rivalries in this school.

"Now, dig in," Minerva said, as the tables filled with food.

The hall was filled with shocked mutterings about the newly confirmed relationship between Harry and Severus.

"I don't buy the relationship," Ron said, standing up from his seat. In his head, he was shouting at himself to shut the fuck up.

"Shut up, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, smirking. "Or it'll be a month of detentions scrubbing toilets."

Ron noticed, with a flinch, the sadness in Harry's eyes at having to threaten his former best friend. Ron wanted nothing more than to explain everything to Harry and fix things.

"I'll take the detention," Ron said, glaring at him. "It's a pile of dragon dung. You're only doing it for the publicity."

There was a collective gasp around the school, and all eyes were on Ron. Harry attempted to keep his composed mask up, and he nearly failed a few times. Severus glared at Ron, making him shrink into himself.

"Pack your things and get out, Mr. Weasley," Minerva said, standing. "You were warned, and now you pay the price. And your tryout with the Cannons, you can forget about it."

"Why?" Ron demanded, infuriated. He then wished he had never made the deal with Dumblefuck, because it had cost him his two closest friends.

"Dumbledore is sitting in Azkaban as we speak, and, therefore, he can no longer vouch for your skills," Minerva said, smirking slightly. "Now kindly remove yourself from my school. I have children who actually want to learn."

~*~

Ron sighed as he threw the last of his things into his trunk. He was pissed that the outburst had cost him any chance of talking to Harry and Hermione but he was relieved to be free of his slave job to Dumbledore. Since he had found out the old man was in Azkaban, he was much happier. At least now, he'd be free of the inane plans of the old fuck.

He flooed home, arriving while no one was home, to his great relief. Unfortunately for him, his mother burst through the back door, her face red with anger.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING????" she screamed, the pictures on the wall shaking slightly. "YOU TALK BACK TO THE HEADMISTRESS AND GET EXPELLED????"

"Mom, I can explain everything, just let me talk," Ron said, cowering before the angry woman.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!!!!" she said, advancing on her son. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY!!"

Those parting words tore Ron more than he believed they could. His own mother basically told him he should die. He dragged his trunk along behind him as he went up to his room to baracade himself away from the world.

~*~

A week later, Ron looked at his arm, the fresh red lines the only comfort he could find. He remembered seeing Harry's chest as he slept, covered in angry red lines. He had never had reason to cut before. He had two of the best friends he could have ever wished for, and he was doing average in school.

Since he lost Hermione and Harry, his life had spiraled. He lost his support and his rocks. When Dumblefuck got the idea that Harry and Snape shouldn't have been together, he lost it, and he dragged Ron into the mess. He'd never be able to explain anything to anyone. He decided to contact the only person he thought could help him in his journey.

_Professor Snape,_

_I know I'm probably the last person you wish to hear from, but I feel that I owe all of you an explination as to why I've been acting so crazily._

_Professor Dumbledore lost his mind when he found out that Harry and you were mates. He wanted, more than anything, to keep Harry under his thumb, and I became his new pawn. He had me under the Imperious, so I lost my free will when he decided to use me._

_I never meant to hurt Harry or Hermione. They are still two of the most important people to me. Could you please explain that to them?_

_I'd do anything to get Harry and Hermione to trust me again, sir. Anything._

_Thanks,_

_Ron Weasley_

~*~

Three weeks had passed since his expulsion from Hogwarts, and none of the Weasleys, save for Molly, even knew Ron was home. He had stayed in his room the entire time.

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry for everything that's happened between us. I never meant to abandon you like that, but there were things that were out of my control._

_Dumbledore had me under the Imperious, and I was basically stripped of my free will. It was his anger at you two that caused me to be so stupid._

_Please, give me another chance. I know we could be friends again._

_Ron_

Unfortunately, Ron never sent the letter. He had never worked up the courage.

~*~

_Mr. Weasley,_

_It is out of my control as to whether Harry or Hermione will listen to what you have to say._

_If I knew of a way to help you, I would. You expressed great remorse and guilt in your letter._

_I will inform you of the wedding when we set the date, and if I know Harry, he'll refuse to have a best man. Remus, Sirius, and you were the only people he could have ever considered for that spot. Seeing as two are now gone, and you and he aren't speaking, he will just choose not to have a best man._

_You were a rather exuberant person, Ron. If you can become that person again, Harry may see the old you and be more willing to reconcile._

_I'm sorry that I could not be more help._

_Severus Snape_

Ron sighed, putting the letter on his desk. He'd have to get something else to occupy himself until he got word of the wedding.

~*~

For a year, Ron had spent most of his time in his room, working from there. He was a writer for an advice column in some wizarding magazine, under the alias Roonil Wazlib. Fortunately, Harry and Hermione had obviously forgotten that, since they each sent in letters.

He would read each letter, sadness taking him over. He knew that his actions had hurt the other two, but he never knew it was that bad.

Harry's letters especially tore at him, talking about his lost friend. Each tale was so similar to the hijinks he and Harry had gotten into. He never put two and two together, though.

~*~

"Ronald, come down here," Molly called, one day, shortly before the 30th of June.

"What, Mom?" Ron asked, upon entering the kitchen to a house full of Weasleys.

"Harry and Severus are getting married in two days time. You have to buy dress robes and be at Hogwarts by 7pm," Molly said, the entire family glaring at the youngest male.

"Why should I go?" Ron asked, hunching his shoulders. "Harry hates me and wants nothing to do with me."

"Have you not read the advice he's been sending in asking for?" Fred asked, looking at Ron with a sudden sense of understanding.

"I notice that he's tore up about losing some friend," Ron said. "There's nothing there to confirm it's me he's talking about."

"He's been asking how to get his best friend back," Fred said. "He's just using fake situations and such."

"So, you think I should show up at his wedding?" Ron said, flatly. "How's that going to help things?"

"This came for you in our post the other day," Ginny said, handing Ron an envelope.

"_Ronald Weasley_" was all the envelope said.

"I'm going to open it upstairs," Ron said, "Then I'm probably going to make a run to Diagon Alley for get some new dress robes."

~*~

_You are cordially invited to the reception for _

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_and_

_Harry James Snape_

_The festivities start at 7pm, sharp._

_PS - If you wish to reconcile your friendship with Harry as I had mentioned previously, show up just before the dinner starts. He's miserable with out you, Ron. - SS_

Ron stared at the invitation for a while, before he remembered the letter he had gotten from Severus just over a year ago. He stashed the invite in a secret compartment in his desk so his mom couldn't find it.

"He must really care that much about Harry," Ron mumbled, stowing the envelope in his dresser. "Wow."

He then headed out to Madam Malkins. When he returned home, he had bought himself a set of burgundy dress robes and a new white shirt and black slacks to wear under them.

He also stopped by Gringotts to pull a few extra galleons to buy Harry and Severus a wedding gift. He decided on new quills and ink with a planner for Harry, and a few rather rare and expensive potions ingredients for Severus.

He arrived to an empty house, which he was somewhat thankful for. He headed up to his room to wrap the gifts and think about how he was going to approach the reception.

~*~

Two days later, Ron found himself standing outside the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He was sure the dinner was about to start, so he checked his watch.

"7. Now or never." Ron said, stepping into the room.

"A toast," Draco said, at dinner later that evening. "To Harry and Severus. May your years be filled with happiness and passion."

Glasses clinked around the room as the toast was agreed to.

"Harry?" Ron called.

"What Ron?" Harry said, flatly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked, wringing his hands.

"Yeah," Harry said, sighing. He turned to kiss Severus and whispered something, earning Ron a meaningful look from Severus. Ron sent a sheepish smile back to the older man, with a nod of his head.

Ron felt his stomach lurch as Harry made his way over to him. It had been so long since he'd been within arms length of Harry, he couldn't believe it.

"What do you want?" he asked, his face set. Even through the tough demeanor, Ron could see the sadness in Harry's emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron said, "I should have never let Dumblefuck get a hold on me. He's the reason I was such a royal prat to you. I never wanted to lose you or Hermione. You guys are everything to me."

"What do you mean Dumblefuck got a hold on you?" Harry said, his face softening some.

"Imperious," Ron said, earning a gasp from Harry. He took a couple minutes to think, and he glanced over his shoulder to Severus, who was very carefully avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Since you're here, you should take your rightful spot," Harry said, smiling slightly with hope in his eyes.

"My spot?" Ron asked, confused.

"Well, first, you need to swear to never let this kind of thing happen ever again," Harry said, the hope written on his face.

"Of course, Harry," Ron said, a smile breaking over the other man's face.

"My best man is here," Harry said, hugging Ron.

"Best man?" Ron asked, surprised by the hug and the announcement. He then remembered the letter from Severus, and he felt an even bigger swoop of happiness sweep through him.

"Yeah," Harry said, pulling back. "The only person I could have ever wanted as my best man was you. Now come on, I can tell you're starving."

Ron grinned as he was led into the hall and to the wedding party table. He took his seat to the right of Harry. Severus leaned back in his seat to look at Ron and smiled to him. He mouthed 'welcome back' before focusing on his dinner.

"Our last member of the wedding party has arrived," Severus said. "Ronald Weasley, Harry's best man."

The room applauded politely, icy looks coming from more than half the room. Ron glanced around the room, looking for Hermione. He saw her sitting with Draco, his mother, and Bellatrix. He had known that the two women were never evil. He caught Hermione's eyes and sent a sheepish grin her way. She smiled gently, a promise to talk after all the festivities wore down.

Ron couldn't have cared less about the icy looks. He was on good terms with Harry again.

~*~

Ron danced the night away, happier than he could remember ever being in his life. He had Harry back, and he was sure to get Hermione back as his friend too.

At one point, Ron was standing near the bar, sipping a Butterbeer. He had heard "Iris" come on the surround stereo. He had listened to the song a number of times at school, courtesy of Harry's charmed stereo in their dorm. It was the perfect song for him to latch on to, and he knew the chorus was exactly how Harry felt, especially after taking Old Voldy once and for all.

The next song. "Wonderwall" was new to Ron, but he thought it could fit Severus' feelings to Harry. He glanced around, a smile on his face at the happiness of his two best friends.

Draco got on a knee, and a crying Hermione nodded her head vigorously as Draco slid something onto her hand. Ron smiled, happy for Hermione. She deserved someone like Draco over him. Draco could be strong and supportive all the time, where as Ron was often insecure.

"Want to have a dance?" Luna asked, after coming up to Ron.

"Sure, Luna," Ron said, taking her hand. "I'd like that."

~*~

Ron had managed to spend a lot of time with Harry and Hermione, rebuilding their trust in him. On a number of occassions, Severus and Draco accompanied them.

"It's been nice to get to know you again, Ron," Hermione said, after dinner one night. "You've really come around in the last few months."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ron said, smiling. "It means a lot to have you guys back in my life."

"I've gotten some inside info that Madame Hooch is going to be retiring soon," Harry said, leaning back on his chair a bit. "Any chance you'd take up the flying coach post?"

"Of course," Ron said, a grin spreading over his face. "That would be incredible!"

"Now you've done it, Harry," Severus said, shaking his head playfully. "We'll never be rid of him."

"He's not as annoying as he was when we were all in school, Sev," Draco said, grinning slightly. "He'll be more tolerable."

"We hope," Severus said, earning a playful smack from his husband.

"Now, Sev," Harry said. "Another comment like that and no sex for a week."

"You got served," Hermione said, laughing at the shocked expression on Severus' face.

The group remained at the Three Broomsticks for a few hours longer, just laughing and having a good time.

~*~

Ron had also managed to spend a lot of time with Luna, especially after Harry and Severus' wedding. They were growing closer than ever.

"Ron, I hear you'll be teaching at the school next year," Luna said, one night while they were in her quarters. "That will be most exciting."

"Yeah, I'm picking up the flying coach post," Ron said, smiling to his girlfriend. "Think we'd be able to share rooms?"

"I'm sure we could talk Minerva into that," Luna said, pulling Ron into the bedroom.

~*~

A few years later, Ron was standing on the grounds of Hogwarts, his friends, family, and future family surrounding him. Harry was by his side, a thought that comforted him more than anything. Hermione was standing for Luna, as the two had become great friends.

The couple had opted for a casual wedding. Khakis and polos for the men and sundresses for the women. Ron was wearing a sky blue polo, which set his eyes off amazingly, and matching sneakers. Harry was in a deep green, with black sneakers. Hermione was wearing a light pink sundress, with white sandals.

"Wow," Ron gasped, as he watched Luna walk down the aisle on the arm of her father. She was in a pale yellow sundress, with white flipflops. Her hair was loosely tied back, keeping most out of her face.

Luna smiled as Ron took her hand in front of Severus. He had been talked into wearing a pale grey shirt by Harry, but the color suited him perfectly.

~*~

The reception was simple, as was the wedding. Just a simple meal and dance.

Ron stood off to the side, Harry by his side.

"What a great wedding," Harry said, smiling widely. "I wish Severus would have done the casual thing. I hate wearing dress robes."

"You looked amazing in them, Harry," Ron said, smirking at his friend. "And Severus would have felt really out of place, much like he does right now."

The two looked across the room, watching as Xenophilius was explaining some random creature to Severus, who looked thoroughly out of place. Harry chuckled, before he left to save his husband.

Hermione and Draco were dancing to "Wonderwall" again, the song becoming their own personal vow to each other. Ron had to admit, Draco's white polo shirt was great on him, accentuating his silver eyes and platinum blonde hair perfectly.

A few songs later, Harry pulled Severus onto the dance floor as "Iris" began. Soon after the wedding, Harry and Severus had made the song their vows, as Harry had fallen in love with it in school.

After the hell Ron had endured his seventh year, things were finally the way they should have been. He was surrounded by people who cared for him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

~*~

**A/N 2:**_ I know I gloss over some large periods of time, but I really didn't want to do both side stories as multi-chaptered fics. Honestly, I was considering attempting a one-shot for Draco and Hermione as well, but that would have been even worse than this._

_I admit, this really isn't my style, but I wanted to get it out there. It fits what I wanted to do._

_I'm still sort of on the fence about the Draco/Hermione story, but we'll see._

_Much love,_

_-KD_


End file.
